


you're the one that i want

by sarahstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Role Playing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstylinson/pseuds/sarahstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by tonight's events</p>
<p>harry and louis share a tour bus alone to their next location. they decide to watch a film and have a cuddle, but it leads to more of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is my first fic. i tried.

“Finally” Harry sighed and popped his back before settling down next to Louis. It had been a long day of shooting and touring and traveling and all he wanted to do now was cuddle up next to his gorgeous boyfriend.

“I know babe, I’m exhausted too.” Louis agreed with a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Not too exhausted, I hope.” Harry suggested with a goofy waggle of his eyebrows. 

The smirk on Louis’ face made Harry’s heart race. He may be 21, but he always acted like a mischievous teenager. Harry’s heart swelled with pride that this beautiful boy was his.

“You know I’m never too exhausted for you, darling.” With that he tilted his head up so the hard line of his jaw was exposed to Harry as he touched his lips to his boyfriend’s. The kiss was languid and slow, savory in their relaxing time. They had hours, just each other on the huge tour bus while they drove to the next city of the tour. For a moment Harry grinned into the kiss as he thought about how unfortunate the bus driver was going to be. Louis pulled back with a smirk on his face, his mood tied to Harry’s. Just the prospect of Harry being happy made Louis happy. 

“What?” Louis stuck a finger in Harry’s dimple with a goofy grin of his own.

“Just thinking about how the poor driver has to put up with us again.”

“Put up with us?” Louis scoffed. “He’s lucky he gets to hear us.”

At that Harry threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter, Louis’ favorite sound in the world. Except maybe Harry’s moans when Louis has him on the edge of a massive orgasm.

“Yeah, yeah. If you want me on my A-game I’m going to need some time to rest. What movie shall we start with?”

Louis fixed a patronizing mock-glare at Harry’s angel face. Harry groaned.

“Not ‘Grease’ again, Lou! We’ve watched it at least 12 times on this tour alone.”

Louis smirked again and leaned up close to whisper in Harry’s ear with his silky voice.

“If you’re a good little boy and don’t complain anymore I’ll put on Zayn’s leather jacket and my white t-shirt, and maybe I’ll even let you squeeze into those jeggings again and you can be Sandy.”

“They’re not jeggings, they’re jeans.” Harry tried to sound annoyed but Louis could feel his heartbeat pick up and his breath quicken. 

“Yeah, yeah. Budge up and pop the movie in, you’ve got a cute little arse and I want to secretly check you out when you bend over.”

Harry rolled his eyes but got up anyway and as he walked towards the DVD player he wiggled his bum and said “Tell me about it, stud.”

“Oh god, why do I even like you?” Louis teased, but his eyes were twinkling and a broad smile lit up his face.

“Because I look brilliant in high heels.” He winked and jumped onto the couch to snuggle into Louis’ side again.

“I can’t deny that.” He spared Harry a cheeky glance before turning his attention to the animated opening credits. They spent the next two hours like that, Louis watching the movie and mouthing the characters’ lines and singing along under his breath, Harry watching Louis from his place in the crook of Louis’ arm. Harry had to slump down and splay his legs out on the rest of the couch so he could fit under Louis but he didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of being held.

As the movie went on Louis’ singing got louder, and by the time the iconic ending scene came on Harry sat up and joined in at the top of his lungs. They were jumping around the bus serenading each other with “You’re the One That I Want” through their massive grins. When the song ended they collapsed back onto the couch, out of breath and ecstatic. 

“Alright, go get it. You promised you’d dress like Danny again if I sat through the movie for the 13th time.”

“Fine, fine. You love the movie though, you can’t lie to me Harold.”

Harry shrugged. “Who doesn’t? It’s a classic. But I love you in leather and tight jeans more. Come on, please?”

“Stop making that face. It’s not fair. Actually, keep making that face. I want to come all over your pretty little face while you’re begging for my cock dressed in tights and stilettos.” Louis smirked.

Harry heaved a long fake sigh. “I guess I can manage putting on all the makeup for you. Only for you.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, I know you love cross dressing. Kinky little bastard.” 

This time Harry didn’t even pretend to deny it. His smile was so wide that both his cheeks dimpled. “What can I say? I like to be adventurous.” 

“Whatever you say, Sandy. Go on, run off and put on your outfit. Hurry up.”

Harry waltzed into the next room to find his suitcase and get all made up while Louis stripped in the front of the bus to put on his T-bird ensemble. His hair was left in a little curly quiff from the concert already, so all he had to do was put on the jeans and his tightest white shirt. He grabbed the jacket he knicked off of Zayn at the venue, because of course he had wanted the night to take this turn. And Louis Tomlinson always gets what he wants.

Harry strutted into the entertainment area on practiced legs. He really did love wearing high heels. 

Louis licked his lips at the sight of him. Harry was wearing his tightest black polyester tights and the glare from the dim bus lights highlighted his fantastic legs. He topped that off with a low-cut black shirt that hugged his long torso and showed off his swallow tattoos, which he knew Louis loved. And he had on his favorite pair of cherry-red stilettos, of course. His face was smoothed out with foundation and he had put on strawberry lip gloss to set off his charcoal-rimmed eyes.  
Harry couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch when he appraised Louis. His hair was in a new little curly quiff from the previous show because they had run out of hairspray. Harry loved it; he looked like a delicious ice cream cone that he couldn’t wait to devour. He was wearing Harry’s favorite shirt, a white t-shirt that scooped low to reveal his delicious collarbones and his golden skin. His jeans were sinfully tight as they clung to his wonderful thighs and his perfect bum. Harry loved his bum. And to top it all off Louis had on Zayn’s smooth leather jacket which tipped Harry over the edge of excitement. 

The heels made Harry even taller than Louis, but Louis loved how big and strong Harry was. Harry slowly sauntered up to Louis and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and leaned down for a deep, heated kiss. He immediately took charge and stuck his tongue in Louis’ mouth but let Louis lead him after that, because he loved how Louis bossed him around. Louis sucked on Harry’s tongue and Harry moaned into his mouth. They broke apart a few minutes later, gasping for air. Then Louis kissed Harry again, briefly nipping at his lip as they settled down on the couch so Louis could lay on top of Harry and suck love bites on his inked collarbones. Harry arched his back and let out a soft moan as Louis sucked and bit, then soothed the spot with his tongue. 

Louis continued to suck deep purple love bites until Harry suddenly flipped them so he was straddling Louis. He kicked his shoes off and smirked down at Louis before palming his hardening cock. Louis moaned and threw his head over the armrest of the couch as Harry continued to coax his half-hard cock to its fullness. Harry leaned down and kissed him softly at first, then hard enough to leave bruises on both their lips the next day. Harry sat up so they could both catch their breath as Louis shucked off Zayn’s jacket. Not even a second later Harry was already attaching his mouth back to Louis’ so he could kiss him deep and wet again, teeth clicking a little in his excitement. Harry moaned as Louis licked into his mouth and his cock strained against his tights uncomfortably. He stood up and peeled them off as Louis watched with dark eyes, licking his lips as he saw Harry’s cock already leaking pre-come. Harry took off his shirt too and watched as Louis followed by stripping off his own shirt, biceps flexing as the shirt went over his head. Harry was on top of him again in seconds. He leaned down to kiss Louis’ mouth again before he began kissing his way down Louis’ golden skin. He stopped at his soft little tummy and tugged a bit with his teeth at the hair that led towards his cock. Harry slowly undid Louis’ belt with his large hands and followed by unzipping Louis’ jeans with his teeth. Louis trembled as he felt Harry’s mouth so close to his hard-on. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes with his large green ones, the pupils nearly blowing out his entire eye with lust. He didn’t break eye contact with Louis once as he swept off his jeans in one fluid motion. 

Louis’ cock quickly came springing free from his jeans, bobbing up in front of Harry’s face. He felt Harry’s warm breath on his erection and ground his teeth together to fight down a whimper. Harry licked his lips before leaning down and sucking the head into his mouth. He tongued at the slit and this time Louis let the whimper escape his lips. Harry pulled off with a wet ‘pop’ and took one of Louis balls into his large palm and rolled it around while he kitten-licked the other. Louis let out a shaky breath and shivered as Harry breathed on his wet balls. Then Harry’s mouth was on the head again, sucking lightly. Harry groaned appreciatively around the head of Louis’ cock before taking him all the way down suddenly, hollowing out his cheeks so he could get more suction. Louis let out a surprised little gasp as his hips automatically jumped forward in little thrusts to match Harry’s rhythm of going down on him. Harry dug his fingers into the backs of Louis’ thighs so Louis could keep fucking his mouth. Louis let out a loud moan when he felt his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry groaned around Louis’ cock as Louis buried his hand into Harry’s curls and tugged. Harry always liked that. 

He looked up at Louis as he kept swallowing him all the way down. Louis looked at Harry’s face at his eyes rimmed in black and his long, dark lashes framing those bright green eyes that he loved so much. Harry was staring back at him and a satisfied look flitted across his face as he saw Louis’ completely wrecked expression. Louis’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he roughly swallowed and kept looking at Harry. His angel face was wicked with amusement and hunger as he sucked Louis’ cock down into this mouth. Louis’ eyes traveled down to Harry’s cherry red lips, swollen from their kisses and lusciously full wrapped around his cock. Harry let out another moan and Louis looked at his eyes again, and when he saw Harry’s expression of pure desire he came with a shock down Harry’s throat. Harry pulled off before Louis finished so he would come all over his face, like he said earlier. Louis let out a soft, breathless chuckle at that. 

“Such a good little boy, letting me come all over that pretty face. Such nice lips for sucking my cock.”

Harry smiled up at Louis as he dragged a finger across Harry’s cheek, catching some come and slowly bringing his finger down to Harry’s mouth. Harry greedily swirled his tongue around Louis’ finger and sucked it clean. Louis closed his eyes and moaned softly before opening them again and removing his finger from Harry’s lips. Harry whined at the absence of Louis.

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of you later. I promise. First I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers for me.”

Harry let out a shuddering breath and stood up from his place between Louis’ legs, nodding. His voice was lower and raspier than normal.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Lou. Anything at all.”

Louis shivered and leaned forward a bit. Harry tilted his mouth down to meet Louis’ lips forcefully, licking deep into his mouth. Louis moaned when he tasted himself. He could already feel his cock growing hard again while Harry’s was pressed against his stomach, heavy and leaking pre-come from the tip.

“Why don’t you get yourself ready so I can fuck you now?”

Harry looked at Louis with hooded eyes and nodded. He crawled down to the other side of the couch to give himself room. Louis got up and rifled through his bag on their bunk for the lube and a condom. He tossed the bottle to Harry as he walked back up to the couch. Harry caught it in his massive hands and started applying it liberally to his long, narrow fingers. He wrapped one hand lazily around his cock and the other reached down between his open legs. He spread his legs a little wider as Louis watched him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and took his bottom lip in between his teeth and his first finger prodded his hole. He sucked in a breath as the cold lube made contact with his skin.  
Louis couldn’t contain his moan at the sight of Harry. He watched the endless legs fall over the couch and admired the tattoos littered all over his smooth, tan skin. Louis’ cock twitched as Harry entered a second finger in and looked deep into his eyes while he began scissoring. Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Louis’ as he added a third finger and his lips parted slightly for him to let out a loud moan, forgetting about the driver. Louis couldn’t hold back anymore and decided Harry had had enough prep. He fumbled for the condom as he eagerly watched Harry fuck himself, eyes never leaving him once. 

Louis quickly rolled the condom on and crawled over to Harry. He kissed him softly before Harry pulled his fingers out. Then he lined himself up as Harry draped his legs around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck, deliciously flexible and tantalizingly close. He slowly pushed in and Harry moaned immediately. He loved how full, how complete Louis’ cock made him feel. Louis kissed Harry hard and began pounding into him with increasing speed, building up rhythm. They were both slick with sweat and panting out as they kissed while connected, moving as one and breathing the same breath. Louis fucked Harry harder and harder as Harry couldn’t contain his wailing. Louis let out a string of “Fuck Harry, you’re so tight. So fucking good. Holy fucking shit fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I love you. I love you so much.” Harry just kissed Louis harder as Louis continued to pound into him. Harry couldn’t hold on any longer before he came all over his stomach while Louis fucked him through his orgasm. Before Harry could even come down from his high, Louis came deep inside him with a strangled cry. 

Louis threw his head down onto Harry’s salty shoulder and kissed the skin there. Harry petted his hair and whispered, “God, I love you.” 

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled tiredly before laughing. Harry smiled, looking at his crinkly eyes, and asked “What?” 

“You’ve got makeup all over your face and my come smeared all down those pretty cheekbones. You’re a mess, miss Sandy.”

Harry threw back his head and laughed. When he looked down at Louis again his eyes were twinkling. “Thanks for that Danny. “ Then he wrinkled his nose as he said, “Gross, some of your own spunk is rubbed all over your face and in your hair, too. Let’s go shower and then we can cuddle and watch another film.”

“Sounds perfect.” Louis kissed Harry’s lips softly for a few moments before pulling out and tossing the condom in the trash. Harry threw Louis over his shoulder and raced to the shower, where they washed each other’s hair and sang “Summer Nights” as loudly as possible.


End file.
